Elven Trust
by DemonSessama
Summary: Olivia Tabris knew as one of the last Grey Wardens she had to stop a civil war, unite the lands, stop the Blight and killed Loghain but she never expected to form a friendship with any humans nor did she expect to fall in love with the very man that tried to take her life. On Hold for now
1. Chapter 1

**Please Enjoy I own nothing this all belongs to Bioware **

Chapter 1: - A Town Called Haven

The stars glinted in the dark night sky the way the sparkled it almost seemed as if they were laughing I smirked at that thought I looked around me Redcliffe was alive with activity well it was a party we were all celebrating surviving the attack and have no more to come.

The children were running around laughing and enjoying themselves the members of the Chantry watching over them whilst their parents were dancing I glanced around at my group as they themselves were scattered about.

Wynne a member of the Circle of Magi was standing with Arlessa Isolde mostly trying to convince her to send her son Conner to the Circle were mages were taught, Leliana stood on a stage constructed from barricades and was singing to the people.

Alistair was over by the Chantry where Bann Teagan was and the two were obviously catching up with each other my dog sat by him happily resting, Morrigan and Sten were standing off away from the celebration of which I wasn't surprised they weren't the most sociable people.

I turned my azure eyes to the latest addition to our 'rag-tag group of misfits' as I dubbed it he sat surrounded by a bunch of women I shook my head at the Antivan Elven Assassin known as Zevran. He had attempted to kill me but instead I gave him refuge from his guildmaster's thinking he could be of use in the up and coming Blight.

I had hidden myself away in the corner as I watched the festivities when suddenly there was a tugging on my arm "Oh Warden come you must sing for us," Leliana said I looked at the archer with wide eyes.

"L-Leliana I don't sing," I told the bard who just giggled as she dragged me out of my hiding place and into the centre of the celebrations were I felt all eyes boring into me "Leliana I don't sing," I hissed annoyed at her.

She cupped her hands and stared at me with her hopeful eye my resolve weakening "Sing an elven song and maybe dance," Leliana said I rolled my eyes it was common knowledge that few humans could keep up with an elf's grace.

"Fine," I said and she smiled then I pointed my finger at her "If everyone gets a broken bone or two it's on your head," I warned before she stepped back and I twisted my hands.

Swallowing I took a deep breathing knowing there was only one song I could sing that had a dance accompanied with it.

A single thread in a tapestry

Through its colour brightly shine

Can never see its purpose

In the pattern of the grand design

And the stone that sits on the very top

Of the mountain's mighty face

Does it think it's more important?

Than the stones that form the base?

So how can you see what your life is worth?

Or where your value lies?

You can never see through the eyes of man

You must look at your life

Look at your life through Maker's eyes

Lai-la-lai...

I clapped my hands above my head as my confidence grew and began to twirl whilst also kicking my feet Leliana managed to copy my movements but the other humans only succeed in tripping over their own two feet.

A lake of gold in the desert sand

Is less than a cool fresh spring

And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy

Is greater than the richest king

If a man loses everything he owns

Has he truly lost his worth?

Or is it the beginning

Of a new and brighter birth?

I sang my voice rising I saw Wynne smiling and swaying some couples gather Leliana had dragged Alistair in and I smiled at his discomfort and he shot a playful glare in my direction

So how do you measure the worth of a man?

In wealth or strength or size?

In how much he gained or how much he gave?

I saw Morrigan and Sten shake their heads as I continued my dance but I felt a pair of eyes on me and I turned to see Zevran staring at me when he saw I was looking he looked away

The answer will come

The answer will come to him who tries

To look at his life through Maker's eyes

I returned to my dance but I couldn't get Zevran out of my head ever since he joined I had been feeling strange around him

And that's why we share all we have with you

Though there's little to be found

When all you've got is nothing

There's a lot to go around

No life can escape being blown about

By the winds of change and chance

And though you never know all the steps

Leliana nudge me and I looked at her she motioned to Zevran and I knew that she had chosen me to get him to join in and so I walked over to him and continued the song

You must learn to join the dance

You must learn to join the dance

Lai-la-lai...

I held out my hand to him as my voice attracted his attention he looked at me so I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the centre and resumed my dance he copied my position with a sly smirk on his face

So how do you judge what a man is worth?

By what he builds or buys?

You can never see with your eyes on earth

Look through Maker's eyes

Look at your life

Look at your life

Look at your life through Maker's eyes

I finished the song and dance as I looked at everyone most humans including Alistair were worn out and slumped on the floor whilst a few such as Leliana and the Arlessa were still standing but breathing heavily other stood around having not joined in but I wasn't unaware of the worried looks I was receiving from Wynne, Leliana and Alistair and threatening glares that Zevran was receiving from Alistair, Morrigan and Sten.

I slammed my dagger into the rock of the mountain I was scaling "Warden how exactly are you that far up," I just barely hear Morrigan's voice over the howling winds that sent cold shivers along my body glancing down through my frost coated eyelashes.

Morrigan was further below me with Leliana next to her and Zevran was slightly above them but I was many miles ahead of them I carved a foot hole before calling down "I'm elven," Morrigan looked at Zevran before looking at me "I'm also female and about 5 years younger than him and less assassinations," I said before hearing Zevran laugh.

I carved a foot hold for the others as I managed to lift myself up the mountain to reach the blighted village that was higher up I managed to finally haul myself over the edge of the hill that lead to the village I turned to wait for the others and offer them a hand if needed.

After the other three hauled themselves over the edge the other girls groaned in discomfort "Next time we scale a mountain I believe it would be better to find and easier path," Morrigan said.

I glanced up at the Witch of the Wilds and nodded agreeing with her but Zevran just laughed at us whilst Leliana caught her breath we continued up the hill until we came across a guard who stopped us from progressing any further into the village.

"What are you doing in Haven? There is nothing for you here," The guard said he seemed angry at me for daring to enter the village.

"Is there a Brother Genitivi here?" I asked deciding to get to the point.

"I have not heard of that name, Revered Father Eirik may know about this person," The guard replied at the Revered Father bit I raised an eyebrow a Revered Mother I've heard of but never a Revered Father and Leliana seemed to think the same thing.

"Revered father? I have never heard of this," Leliana stated.

"It has always been thus in Haven. We do not question tradition," the guard replied.

"Very well, excuse me," I said hoping to get on our way.

"You may trade for supplies at the shop if you wish. Then I suggest you and your companions leave," He said and stepped aside.

"They are hiding something. 'Tis obvious is it not?" Morrigan told us once we were out of ear shot.

"Ah quiet, insular communities. There is always something going on behind closed doors," Zevran said "I hope it involves chains, I hope they ask me to join in," Zevran continued

I glanced around no body was outside accept for a little boy it was far too quiet to be normal I noticed a house and walked over to it I twisted the door handle which turned smoothly I then pushed open the door and the four of us stepped inside.

The thing that caught my eye immediately was the altar like piece of furniture at the back of the house that was covered in something red that spilled onto the floor as we got closer a stale metallic smell lingering in the air.

"I was not expecting this," Leliana said staring at the red liquid, it even made my stomach turn.

"I wonder… The Crows often made sacrifices of blood and it gave them uncanny ability," Zevran said.

"That is human blood," Morrigan stated I looked at the witch.

"How do you know that," I asked slightly disturbed by what she said.

"I just do," Morrigan replied "I also know that no one can lose that much blood and survive," Morrigan added.

"This village is getting stranger by the second," I said before we stepped out of the building and nothing had changed I spotted a hill and motioned to the others to follow me.

We climbed the hill and came to the top were a building was set I opened the door and it was a shop I saw a chest and opened it finding a pair of boots and other items pocketing them all I saw an opening into a back room walking over to it I attempted to enter it but the shopkeeper had other ideas.

"What are you doing? That's private," He said and I looked at him his tone was rather suspicious.

"I just wanted to have a look," I said flatly to the shopkeeper who looked annoyed at my response.

"No," He said the annoyance in his voice clear as a bell chime at dawn

"Are you hiding something?" I asked he looked panicked.

"No, You have no right," He said then attacked us Morrigan quickly froze him and I shattered him before I walked into the back room only to discover the dead body of a Redcliffe knight.

"That explains the knight's fate," I said and walked out of the shop only to find warriors outside just like the ones at Lake Calenhad I drew my dagger and sword and we began to engage them in battle also other villagers attacked us as well we managed to deal with then quickly enough.

We headed up the other hill and came upon the Chantry there were voices inside I nodded to the other three as I pushed the door open and we stepped inside.

"… we are blessed beyond measure, we are chosen by the Holy and Beloved to be her guardians," A man spoke to the other inhabitants "This sacred duty is given to us alone, rejoice my brethren and prepare your hearts to receive Her," The man continued. "Lift up your voices, and despair not , for She will raise Her faithful servants to glory when Her….," He stopped is speech when I appeared in front of him.

"Ah… welcome I heard we had a visitor wandering about the village. I trust you enjoyed your time him Haven so far?" He said.

"Oh yes," I began sarcastically "I thoroughly enjoy being attacked by crazy people that killed honourable knights just for asking a few questions," I said

"This my brothers is what happens when you let an outsider into our village, no respect for our privacy," He said and everyone present attacked us I sweep with my blades to have some air room before stunning the man whom I presumed to be Eirik and I began to slice at the others present whilst the others helped me.

We finished them off soon and I pulled a strange medallion off of Eirik's neck I search around the Chantry before finding a sliding door I pulled it opened I stepped in only to find a man lead on the floor "Who are you? They… they sent you to finish it?" He choked out

"Brother Genitivi?" I asked bending down as he sat up.

"You're not one of them are you? Thank the Maker I thought I was going to die," He said

"He still might with those injuries," Morrigan said Leliana handed me bandages and I wrapped up the injured areas.

"Did you find the Urn?" I asked urgency was key here as Arl Eamon was in danger.

"Yes it's in the mountain behind the village Eirik wears a special medallion that becomes a key," He said I showed him the odd medallion and he nodded.

"Can you stand?" I asked he nodded and I helped him up and we began our trek up to the mountain and hopefully the Urn of Sacred ashes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy and the song from the previous chapter belongs to whoever created the Prince of Egypt movie and DA belongs to Bioware**

Chapter 2: - The Urn of Sacred Ashes

We arrived at the door to the temple that held the Urn Genitivi walked ahead of us I walked up beside him "Here we are. Give me the medallion, and let's see if I remember," He said and began to fiddle with the medallion whilst mumbling he inserted it into the lock and the door swung open.

Inside the temple had areas that were covered in snow but most of it was clear, jagged rock spike shot up from the floor and down from the ceiling in different areas, pillars with torches ran down in a line and there was also an lit bonfire with stairs behind it.

"What I would give to have seen this hall in all its splendour, as it was meant to be," Brother Genitivi whispered on awe as my azure eyes swept across the place "Still, sweep away the ice and snow and traces of beauty can be found," He stated, I was just surprised that the place wasn't a caved-in cavern 'How has it survived?' I wondered in my mind.

"We must stay alert Brother," I told him glancing around my Dalish leather clad gloves twitched awaiting an attack by those crazy cultists.

"I could not keep up with you with my injuries. I should be safe; I don't think there are any villagers here," He said "Go. I will be alright. Perhaps my destiny was only to lead **you** to the Urn," He added. I walked on 'More like sheer dumb luck that the Arl was poisoned so badly the Urn was needed.' I thought.

We walked into the temple exploring both the side passages and fought the cultists that appeared along with a Bronto before we ascended the stairs and were confronted by Archer and Reavers I slashed at the Reavers before bending backwards and kicking an archer in the chest.

Morrigan and Leliana covered us from behind whilst Zevran assisted me in dealing with the Reavers that were on the level above the level we were on, there were two side passages exploring them we encountered more cultists I was beginning to feel more than a little agitated with the cultists as I felt the cold icy teeth of the cold air nipped at the exposed skin of my torso, arms and legs since I wore the Dalish armour.

We discovered that there were more mages in this insane place, we returned to the main hall and I used the key that I had found earlier to open the main hall door that was locked we stepped through to carry on.

I ascended the steps alongside my team we had to fight through villager cultists and warrior cultists after we left Brother Genitivi at the entrance due to his injuries.

We had entered an upper part of the mountain temple that wasn't as carved and refined as the lower level "I don't like this," I said as I drew my weapons my azure eyes darting over the area scanning for traps.

"It is too quite my Dear Warden you are right to be nervous," Zevran said I restrained myself from hitting him as I had done many times before when he called me that.

"The Warden will kill you by the time this quest is over if you keep going with this flirting of yours," I heard Leliana tell Zevran as I disabled a trap when a Dragonling leapt at me I managed to roll out the way as more Dragonlings appeared.

"Bloody Hell," I hissed out as they swarmed us with a Cultist Mage and Cultist Archers firing from a distance one of the Dragonlings clawed at my legs giving me gashes on the left leg adding to the cuts and bruises that I had collected.

I spied a Mage and a Reaver standing by a semi-circle desk with eggs resting on the top of the surface, I raced over and used my Flurry ability to deal with both of them before using stunning them as Leliana pinned them both and Morrigan froze them as Zevran shattered them.

My legs began to shake and I collapsed as blood trickled down my left thigh like a scarlet river "Warden!" Morrigan yelled shock fluttered across her normally calm and impassive face as she came over to me she began to activate her healing magic I felt the skin begin to knit itself back together the glowing light faded I felt the tingling sensation from the healing magic.

Leliana helped me to my feet whilst I steadied myself 'I am so thankful that Wynne taught Morrigan healing magic' I thought. We stood up and walked on through the temple entering a building-type area instead of a cavern area "Tis a complicated place indeed," Morrigan stated I nodded agreeing with the Korcari Witch.

We walked through the archway after fighting cultists, dragonlings and even Drakes she found demons as well we discovered the statues of Maferath the mortal husband of Andraste and Hessarian the Tevinter Magister that killed Andraste to save her from suffering. Everything seemed to be connected to Andraste the location, Eirik's speech and the statues of people that were critical in Andraste's story.

We were currently walking in a more mountain like part of the temple before being stopped by a group of people the leader stepped forward there were ages behind him and other melee fighters most likely Reavers flanking him on either side.

"Stop! You will go no further," The leader declared I stopped and rolled my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked even if I was uninterested I had, had enough of these Cultists and I wanted to kill the leader to disperse them preparing for the inevitable I spread my feet so that they were shoulder width apart.

"You do not have the right to demand my name," He said I fisted my right hand and controlled my breathing "You have defiled our temple. You have spilled the blood of the faithful and slaughtered our young," He declared 'Ok now I'm confused' I thought.

"No more. You will tell me now, intruder, why have you done all this. Why have you come here?" He demanded continuing with his rant and he walked closer to me probably trying to intimidate me.

"I've come to make sure you never hurt anyone again," I said before slamming my fist into his abdomen forcing him back I them bent my knees and pushed off jumping over the man and knocked one of the melee fighters down with a swift punch to the face.

"To arms my brethren, Andraste will grant us victory," The leader declared and I think everyone glanced at him as if he was crazy the other Cultists began to attack us I dodge the swing of an axe before racing at the mages I tossed my dagger which implanted itself in his shoulder before slicing the other one across his chest.

The other mage fired an Arcane Bolt at me and it slammed into my shoulder I gritted my teeth before activating my stealth and ran over to him ripping my dagger out and deactivating my stealth and I slit his throat before dodging an axe from the leader who by this time was the only one standing.

Leliana preparing an arrow I knew all too well I dropped down as the Critical Shot slammed into the leader before both me and Zevran struck him me using Cripple and Zevran using Mark of Death to help me the man fell down all of us were breathing heavily as Morrigan assessed us for injuries I felt the twinge that came with spirit damage.

After we recovered we headed on through another arch were sunlight spilled in through the hole above and the cold wind blew harsher and colder we climbed up the rocky wall and on to the mountain.

There was a steep remnant of a pathway that still remained which lead down to the mountain path that had a door at the far end, some more ruins were also dotted across the crater that we stood in some more destroyed than others.

We stepped out and glanced around at the snow topped peaks when a High Dragon swooped across the sky and banked away from us Zevran grabbed my wrist and pulled me down covering our heads whilst Morrigan and Leliana hid in the archway pressed against the wall the High Dragon landed on a high cliff and went to sleep all of us waited a moment before standing up.

"A High Dragon? We're not planning on… actually fighting it are we? Couldn't we just… sneak around it?" Zevran said obviously worried about fighting the giant creature.

"Be cautious. A dragon such as this is better to avoid than engage," Morrigan advised also nervous about fighting the beast.

"They say music soothes the savage beast, but I'm not going to test that theory," Leliana said as we all came out of hiding.

I pointed at Leliana "Don't even think about try it," I said then I turned to Morrigan.

"I agree with you," I replied then I turned to Zevran.

"Do you think I'm crazy I am not going to fight that gigantic creature that is a death wish besides we have a deadline," I hissed quietly so as not to wake the dragon before we began to descend.

As stealthily as we could we crept across the crater we scouted for more supplies before making our way to the door I pulled the door open and we slipped in before Zevran pulled the door shut behind us.

We ascended the steps and entered another room with pillars and benches along with a man standing in front of another door this entire area sent shivers up my spine 'This place feels like something unreal.' I thought. "I feel like we've just entered a Grand Cleric's bedchambers, where no one has gone before," Zevran said also feeling the strange effects but because the statement was so unusual, myself and the other girls looked at him.

He gave a shrug and we walked forward to the strange man "I bid you welcome, pilgrim," He said which shocked me I thought he would attack us just like the others did.

"Who are you?" I asked unsure what this being was, for whilst his voice echoed around us mine did not.

"I am the Guardian, the protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes," He replied "I have waited years for this," He continued confusing me even more.

"For me?" I asked things were way more unusual on this quest than any other 'Probably because it is so ethereal.' I thought.

"You are the first to arrive in a very long time," He said "It has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste," He said "For years beyond counting have I been here, and I shall remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea," He added.

"Will your task ever be done?" I asked the Guardian.

"I do not know and I do not question," He replied.

"Let's not waste time. How do I get the Ashes?" I asked.

"You have come to honour Andraste, and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy," He said.

I was curious as to what the Guardian meant by prove ourselves "So I have to fight you?" The Warden asked her silky voice flowing like a river of sweetest Antivan honey.

"It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that," The Guardian replied "If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of Ashes for yourself. If not…," The Guardian said before trailing off.

"All right, let's get this over with then," The Warden said.

"The Gauntlet tells the true pilgrim from the false. You will undergo four tests of faith, and we shall see how your soul fares," He said "Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy," The Guardian continued "There is suffering in your past, your suffering and the suffering of others," He continued I saw the fists of the Warden clench into fists as her eyes began to glisten.

"By the time you reached Shianni, she was broken, brutalised. You were too late," He said, everyone looked at the Warden her eyes held tears and her fists were shaking "Tell me pilgrim did you fail Shianni?" He asked.

The warden was silent her head bowed as if in defeat "Yes," The whisper of a reply she raised her head and the tears were disappearing as she held them back "I should have run faster to save her but more than that I should have stopped Vaughan," She said swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Thank you that is all I wished to know," The Guardian said I felt angry that he almost made the Warden cry

"You couldn't have known what would happen. You did what you thought was best," Leliana said trying to comfort her.

"Is there any religion that does not thrive guilt upon guilt like a glutton at his lunch? No? I thought not," Morrigan said crossing her arms.

"And now, the self-flagellation? That is what comes next in these things no?" I asked in all honesty which earned a look from the beautiful females.

"And what of those that follow you?" The Guardian asked I didn't like were this was going.

"And you… why do say the Maker speaks to you, when all know that the Maker has left? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you believe yourself Her equal?" He asked Leliana.

"I never said that. I-," Leliana began to defend herself but the Guardian cut her off.

"In Orlais, you were **someone**. In Lothering, you feared you would lose yourself, become a drab sister and disappear," The Guardian stated "When your brothers and sister of the cloister criticized you for what you professed, you were hurt, but you revelled in it. It made you special. You enjoyed the attention, even if it was negative," The Guardian continued.

"Your saying that I made it up, for… for the attention? I did not! I know what I believe!" Leliana protested angry with the Guardian's accusation.

"And the Antivan elf," The Guardian started.

"Is it my turn now? Hurrah. I'm so excited," I said with sarcasm knowing that nothing really plagued me.

"Many have died at your hand. But is there any you regret more than a woman by the name of-," He began but I cut him off.

"How do you know about that?" I asked surprised that he knew I felt the six eyes on me

"I know much, it is allowed to me. The question stands however. Do you regret-," He said but I cut him off again.

"Yes. The answer is yes, if that's what you wish to know I do. Now move on," I said crossing my arms glaring at the wall across from me.

"And you Morrigan, Flemeth's daughter… what-," The Guardian started but Morrigan decided to answer already knowing the question.

"Be gone, spirit. I will not play your games," she said and flicked her hand.

"I will respect your wishes," He said "The way is open. Good luck and may you find what you seek," He said turning back to the Warden then vanished in a bright light and the door behind him swung open.

We stepped through the door to find ourselves in a hallway with eight spirits inside there was four on either side and each were separated by a wall. The Warden walled up to one that has a young human female "The smallest lark could carry it, while a strong man might not," She said "Of what do I speak?" She asked.

'So we are to answer all these riddles as a test.' I thought "A tune," The Warden answered with confidence.

"Yes. I was Andraste's dearest friend in childhood, and always we would sing. She celebrated the beauty of life, and all who heard Her would be filled with joy," She said "They say the Maker Himself was moved by Andraste's song and then She sang no more of simple things," She said then disappeared in a bright light and turned into a ball of light then it flew towards the door at the end.

The Warden then walked over to another human female that was opposite the girl "Echoes from a shadow realm, whispers of things yet to come," She began her riddle "Thought's strange sister dwells in night, is swept away by dawning light. Of what do I speak?" She finished.

I was confused this riddle was a little trickier that the other one even Leliana looked perplexed "Dreams," The Warden answered after she thought for a bit.

"A dream came upon me, as my daughter slumbered beneath my heart. It told of her life and of her betrayal and death," the woman spoke 'Ah so this was Andraste's mother' I thought. "I am sorrow and regret. I am a mother weeping bitter tears for a daughter she could not save," She finished then just like the last girl disappeared and flew towards the other end.

We walked up to a male elf "I'd neither a strange nor a trespasser be, in this place I belong, that belongs also to me," He riddled "Of what do I speak?" He asked.

Me and the Warden identified this immediately for every elf wanted one no matter what "Home," We both said and looked at each other before looking away.

"It was my dream for the people to have a home of their own, where we would have no masters but ourselves," he said "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and thus we followed Andraste against the Imperium. But She was betrayed and so were we," He finished and disappeared.

We headed over to a human female that could be identified as a mage "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. The debt of blood must be paid in full," She spoke "Of what do I speak?" She finished.

Quicker than anything the Warden answered "Vengeance," a hint of venom laced her words as she stared at the spirit.

"Yes. My husband Hessarian, would have chosen a quick death for Andraste. I made him swear that She would die publicly, with her war leaders, that all would know the Imperium's strength," she said "I am justice, I am vengeance. Blood can only be repaid in blood," She said hen vanished I repressed a shiver that threatened to run up my spine.

We headed over to the human Chantry brother "The bones of the world stretch towards the sky's embrace. Veiled in white like a bride greeting her groom," He said "Of what do I speak?" He asked.

"The mountains," The Warden replied without a split second thought.

"Yes. I carried Andraste's Ashes out of Tevinter into the mountains to the east where She could gaze ever into her Maker's sky," He said "No more fitting a tomb than this we could find," He finished and vanished.

The next spirit was a male human warrior "A poison of the soul, passion's cruel counterpart. From love she grows, till love lies slain," He said a sadness laced is words "Of what do I speak?" He asked.

"Jealousy," Leliana said as she looked down, the Warden gripped her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

"Yes, jealousy drove me to betrayal, I was the greatest general of the Alamarri, but beside Her I was nothing. Hundreds fell before Her on bended knee. They loved Her, as did the Maker," He spoke with the same pain only myself and Morrigan were unmoved "I loved her too, but what man can compare to a god?" He finished and disappeared.

"A man that is always there for her," The Warden said she had this strange look in her beautiful azure eyes, we headed over to the next spirit which was a human male mage.

"She wields the broken sword, and separates true kings from tyrants," He began "Of what do I speak?" He asked everyone looked at each other.

"It could be weakness," Morrigan said but the Warden shook her head.

"A Queen," Leliana offered the Warden paused and seemed to think before shaking her head her teeth bit her lower lip before her eyes fell on me and her mind seemed to be working.

"Mercy," She said in a final voice.

"Yes, I could not bear the sight of Andraste's suffering, and mercy bade, me end Her life," He said "I am the penitent sinner, who shows compassion as he hopes compassion will be shown to him," He finished and vanished we walked over to the last spirit which was another Chantry brother.

"No man has seen it but all men know it. Lighter than air sharper than any sword. Comes from nothing but will fell the strongest armies," He proclaimed as he spoke with such passion "Of what do I speak?" He asked

Everyone seemed to think before Morrigan declared "Hunger," her voice clear and firm.

"Yes, hunger was the weapon used against the wicked men of the Tevinter Imperium," He said "The Maker kindled the sun's flame, scorching the land. Their crops failed and their armies could not march. The he opened the heavens and bade the waters flow and washed away their filth," He stated "I am Cathaire, disciple of Andraste and commander of Her armies. I saw these things done and knew the Maker smiled on us," he declared and then vanished.

"Well I'm glad that, that is over," I said everyone nodded obviously relieved about this.

"Two down, two to go. Let's move," the warden said as we walked through the doors.

Suddenly the Warden came to a stop and a moment passed "Shianni?" her voice shook she was staring straight in front of her.

"Of course I remember, I could never forget any of you," She said her voice was becoming thick with emotion as silver tears raced down her face.

"I'd rather be in the alienage with you, father and Soris than anywhere else in the world," she said I actually felt a knife to my heart suddenly something shimmered and a necklace appeared in her hand a smile came to her tear stained face.

"Come on," She said and we moved into the next room where we engaged faint spirit versions of ourselves however we seemed to be evenly matched I was kicked back and bumped into the Warden "We have to switch," She said.

"I agree my dear Warden," I said before grabbing her wrist and spinning her around so that she could fight my spirit and I could fight hers' Leliana and Morrigan realised what she did and switched. However I realised I couldn't outmatch the spirit and some I attacked the Morrigan spirit and the real Leliana then attacked the spirit me we eventually defeat the spirits and the door opened.

Inside the next room was a chasm with plates on either side "Another obstacle? 'Tis almost beyond endurance," Morrigan said most likely we were all annoyed with these silly tests.

"Oh, this looks fun! I bet we'll have to work together and join hands and sing a happy song to get across!" Leliana said everyone turned to look at her and she looked back confused.

"I have faith in my friends well enough. Faith that they will one day stab me in my back," I said.

"Sometimes I question my sanity when I decided to let you live," The Warden said and she smirked at me I smirked back.

"Ah my dear Warden you wound me so," I said she shook her head as she examined the area.

"Leliana try standing on one of the plates," She said, Leliana stepped onto a plate and a see through portion of a bridge appeared at the far end.

"That part of the bridge looks like it's there, but I don't think it is. Try something else," Leliana said.

"What good is an incorporeal bridge? Are we supposed to imagine ourselves on the other side?" Morrigan said as she stepped onto another plate summoning another portion in front of the warden.

"Everyone listen up," The Warden said drawing our attention "These plates obviously summon the bridge parts we just need to find out which plates summon the see through bridge then the ones that make them solid and I'll cross over," She said everyone nodded.

We stepped on different plates to see what worked each time a bridge piece was summoned the Warden stepped onto it, one of us moved once and discovered if the Warden stood on the bridge it didn't disappear we eventually solved the puzzle and we all crossed over.

We stepped into a room with a rising platform in front of us was an altar with a wall of fire "I... I... I don't know what to say..." Leliana said stuttering in awe.

"Powerful magic, indeed," Morrigan said as if she was impressed with what we had found here.

"Mother of Mercy! It… it is real!" I exclaimed shocked the Warden walked up to the altar and seemed to read off of it then she whipped around and pointed at me.

"Cover his eyes and do not uncover them until I say so," She said Leliana pinned my arms whilst Morrigan tied a sash over my eyes I heard the rustling of clothes and armour.

"Warden what are you-," Morrigan began to demand before the Warden snapped back.

"It's the last trial," silence followed until I heard more armour clanging.

"You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet, you have walked the path of Andraste, and like Her, you have been cleansed. You have proven yourself worthy pilgrim," the Guardian said "Approach the Sacred Ashes," He said.

The slash was removed from my eyes I saw that the fire had disappeared we walked up the steps to the Urn behind it was a statue of Andraste with a fire burning in her hand.

"I never dreamed I would ever lay my eyes on the Urn of Sacred Ashes... I... I have no words to express-," Leliana said unable to form words.

"Nice vase, I should get one for my house," I said, Morrigan remained silent whilst the Warden took a pinch of the ashes she placed the ashes in a pouch and fastened it to her waist "Let's go," She said and we managed to leave the Gauntlet and get to the bottom of the temple with relative ease.

We scaled down the mountain again using a much easier pathway "I assume that the quest was successful," Sten's voice asked us as we finally dropped down whilst travelling Sten had confronted the Warden disagreeing with what we were doing and they fought she won and Sten seemed to gain even more respect for her.

"Yes we have what we need to save Arl Eamon," Warden said and I saw Alistair smile "We should set up camp it's getting late," She said and we all settled down to rest for the journey.

The sky was an eerie green colour and that's when I saw it the Archdemon flew over and landed on a stone platform it turned and looked straight at me and roared.

"You're awake! Did you… did you feel it too?" Alistair asked as I shook my head the nightmares I got use to in a short time but this time it was different "It felt like the Archdemon saw us. Saw us! What does that mean?" Alistair exclaimed before any words could exit my mouth he carried on "I think- wait. Did you hear that?" He asked and suddenly shrieks appeared out of thin air rolling out of the way of its' sharp claws.

I drew my dagger and threw it at the shrieks neck it buried its' way into the neck the shriek collapsed and I rushed over grabbing the dagger and began to fight them off with the others I sliced across the stomach of one before kicking it away. Eventually they were all repelled and Alistair came over to me "I guess it's like Duncan once said. We can sense them and they can sense us," He said.

"That isn't a comforting piece of knowledge," I said as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"We better be more careful from now on. This camp isn't safe anymore," He finished, I nodded agreeing with him.

'Things are getting far more dangerous than before Loghain is pursuing us more fiercely, The Blight is getting more unruly and I don't know if I can do this.' I thought to myself as I retreated into my tent for the night knowing that sleep wouldn't come to me this night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Enjoy and DA belongs to Bioware**

Chapter 3: - How it Began

I sat in the room that had been given to me by Arl Eamon he had been successful revived and was grateful for what I did for him and his family, Jowan was sent back to the Circle by my word.

Everyone was sleeping or eating in the hall I was sitting on the window sill looking at the room expensive furnishings were dotted across the entire room but it didn't fell right ever since I was a baby I had lived in poverty along with my kin in the alienage and now I was respected because I was a Warden but my people were still treated worse than lower class humans.

I remember what Leliana said on the way here, she didn't mean it but she had still hurt my feelings by saying that Orlesian elven servants were almost like prized animals. She had apologised immediately after I reminded her I was as alive as her.

I tugged my left glove off and stared at the simple band that encompassed my ring finger it was made from gold scraps I ran my finger across the smooth surface thinking back to the day my life changed forever.

"Wake up, cousin! Why are you still in bed? It's your big day" I heard my cousin's voice say coxing me from my peaceful sleep I pried my eyes open as I sat up seeing Shianni standing in front of me.

"What… why are you in my room Shianni?" I asked the she-elf.

"Because I begged your father to let me share the good news," Shianni began I looked at her completely confused, "You **do** remember what today is, don't you?" Shianni asked and I pulled myself up smoothing my clothes of any wrinkles considering that I fell asleep in them after coming back from work at a Shemlen house.

"Somebody's wedding?" I said disorientated as the fog in my mind began to fade away.

"A **double** wedding! You're getting married and so is Soris!" Shianni exclaimed 'I knew it wasn't a dream.' I thought to myself "That's what I came to tell you! Your groom Nelaros… he's here early!" She said which caused me to look at her in shock.

"I don't like the idea of this arranged match business," I said groaning I did not want to get married at least not now.

"And who else are you going to marry? Besides, I already snuck a peak-he's handsome," she said, "There's going to be music, decoration, feasting… weddings are so much fun! You're so lucky!" She exclaimed smiling.

"I don't feel lucky," I said and crossed my arms.

"Too bad! I'm just glad I got to be the one to tell you!" She said smiling brightly "All right, I'll stop tormenting you. I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress," She said chuckling "Oh, Soris said that he'll be waiting for you outside. So move it!" She finished and walked out of my room.

I headed over to my chest and open it pulling out my wedding clothes I got changed into them the skirt was simple but the shirt had false jewel around the top and bottom of the top, along with the waist and under the bust and around the arms I slipped some shoes on and tied the necklace around my throat.

I walked into the front room "Ah, my little girl. It's… the last day I'll be able to call you that. Oh, I wish your mother could have been here!" My father said I hugged him and a sad smile came on my face at the mention of my mother.

"Me too, father. Well what should I be doing?" I asked.

"All right, time for you to go find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts, the less chance you two have to escape," He said knowing full well that I probably would run away.

"A small chance is still a chance," I replied a smile gracing my face as he shook his head at my remark.

"Still got your mother's sharp tongue I see," he remarked as we both smiled before his face turned serious again "Oh, one last thing before you go, my dear," he said and I looked at him "Your martial training… the swordplay, knives and whatever else your mother trained you in. Best not to mention it to your betrothed," He said and I knew this would come up.

Of all the elves in the Alienage I was the most skilled fighter "He'll find out sooner or later," I said knowing this was true.

"Later, defiantly later," My father said "We don't want to seem like troublemakers, after all. Adaia made that mistake," He said which caused me to clench my fists.

"The humans who killed her made a bigger one," I growled out as I felt the nails dig into the palm of my skin.

"Our world is full of so many injustices," He said agreeing with me "Take this. Your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's the very least I can give you, as you start your new life," He said "Go on now I don't want to keep you waiting," he said and pulled me into a hug and handed me a pair of boots that my mum made for me I slipped them on before heading out the door.

I headed by the Vhenadahl or Tree of the People, staring at the ancient symbol whose meaning was lost to time I thought about my people when I saw Nessa standing with her family and they looked to be moving.

"Many blessings, young one. We hoped to stay for the celebrations, but we must be off," Nessa's father greeted me as he turned around

"What happened?" I asked concerned about what they were doing.

"The human that owns our house wants to sell it for storage. We can't afford to live anywhere else here, so we're leaving Denerim," Nessa's father explained. I was really concerned now 'Where are they going to go.' I thought and asked the question.

"The Ostagar ruins. The army camp there is calling for labourers," Nessa said I controlled my reaction but I began to worry for Nessa's sake with all those humans around

"We wanted to look for work in High ever…," Nessa's mother began but trailed off.

"But that's just not possible," Her father finished

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"You're still a child. You can't do anything. Enjoy your special day and put us out of your mind," Nessa's father said.

"What my husband means is, you're very generous, but… we don't need charity to solve our problems," Nessa's mother said.

"You should learn to let other help you. Goodbye, then," I said and walking away. But heard Nessa's father agree

"Wait… can I talk to you a moment?" Nessa whispered I turned to her.

"Of course," I said and motioned for her to step out of her parent's sight.

"I apologise for my parents. They're too proud to accept help much less ask for it," Nessa said I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her "My parents will labour in the army camp, and they'll expect me to do the same, but… I don't like the idea of being surrounded by human soldiers that haven't seen a woman in months," Nessa said.

"Would some money help?" I asked hoping to give her a chance.

"Of course, but I can't imagine anyone here has much to spare. We'd need another 3 silvers to go to Highever and if we had another 10 silvers we could rent a home maybe one big to start a business," She said but then became sombre "But… that's just dream talk. Nobody has that much money and if they did why would they give it to us," She said.

"Wait here I'll get some money," I said before looking around for someone to pickpocket or ask. I managed to find some old friends of my mother who gave me enough money to allow Nessa to stay, after I gave her the coin I rushed off to find Soris and I found him near the main entrance to the Alienage.

"Well if it isn't my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the rest of our independence together?" Soris joked.

"Getting cold feet Soris?" I replied laughing.

"Are you surprised? Apparently your groom is a dream come true. My bride sounds like a dying mouse," He said I shook my head at my cousin's crazy thoughts.

"I'm sure she's quite nice," I said.

"Great. I'll spend the next fifty years with a 'nice' girl who hides grain away for the winter," He said I smacked him upside his head and he tried to glare at me but I just shook my head.

"Let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say 'I do'," He said which earned him a punch in the arm.

We headed off back to the centre when I saw Shianni with my other bridesmaids but three Shemlens walked up behind them and one of them grabbed Nola "Let go of me! Stop please!" Nola said and pulled herself away running behind me.

"It's a party isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time," The ring leader said I fisted my hands ready to teach this human a lesson about touching my friends "Savour the hunt boys," he continued and turned to look at Shianni "Take this little elven wench here… so young and vulnerable," He finished 'Shianni is as vulnerable as a High Dragon.' I thought.

"Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!" She said.

"Please my lord! We're celebrating weddings here!" One elf exclaimed

"Silence worm!" he ordered then slapped the elf.

"I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved," Soris suggested.

"Objection noted. Now get out of my way," I said and began to walk forward

"Fine. But let's try to be diplomatic shall we," Soris finished and followed me up.

"What's this, another lovely come to keep me company?" The ring leader walked up to me.

"You need to leave at once!" I ordered.

"Ha you hear that Vaughan," One lackey said.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He said annoyed.

"An arrogant human ass that should leave **our home**," I said he was about to retort when he collapsed in front of me with Shianni have slammed a bottle on his head.

"Are you insane?! This is Vaughan Urien the Arl of Denerim's son!" One of the lackeys exclaimed.

"W-what? Oh Maker," Shianni said covering her face with her hands.

"Take him home. If you don't mention this we won't," I said.

"You've a lot of nerve, knife-ears. This'll go badly for you," the other lackey said then they carried him out.

"Oh I really messed up this time," Shianni said, I placed my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"It'll be alright. He won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down," Soris said.

"And if he comes back I'll take him down," I said.

"I hope so. I should get cleaned up," She said and walked off then two elves who I had never seen before walked up.

"Is everyone else alright?" Soris asked.

"I think we're just shaken," The female elf informed, "What was that about?" The female elf asked.

"Looks like the Arl's son started drinking too early," Soris joked I shook my head at him "Um, well let's not let this ruin the day. Uh, this is Valora, my betrothed," Soris said nervously gesturing to the she-elf.

"And this man must be my betrothed," I said looking at the elf.

"A pleasure, Soris told me a lot of things about you… some of it was even positive," Nelaros said.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you a sporting chance to run," Soris replied he then led Valora away.

"Well, here we are…Are you nervous?" He asked sounding nervous himself.

"Not really. You?" I asked him.

"I thought I'd stay calm, but finally seeing you has made me…Well let's just say I'm not calm," he replied.

"How was the trip from Highever?" I asked.

"Uneventful, thankfully. The trade caravan we were travelling in had little of value. That probably kept the bandits away," He said.

"Come on, Cousin. We should let them get ready," Soris said.

"We'll see you two in a bit. Don't disappear on us," Valora said.

"Or we'll come find you," Nelaros finished and the two walked away as we stood back-to-back.

"Don't look now, but we have another problem," Soris said I spun around to see what it was

"What do you mean?" I asked and I saw another human male except that he was armoured and armed.

"Another human just walked in. Could be one of Vaughan's or just a random trouble maker. Anyway we should move him along before someone causes trouble," He said.

"One human shouldn't cause much trouble," I said.

"I'm more worried about some of our boys. Wine is flowing, and I don't think we want another incident," Soris said I nodded and we rushed over to the human.

"Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding," He said as he crossed his arms over his chest with the fists at the shoulders and bowed.

"Thanks, but please go. I'd rather avoid any unpleasantness," I said

"What manner of unpleasantness might you be referring to?" He asked and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"The alienage just isn't a good place for humans to be," I said

"I'm sorry but I have no intention of leaving," He replied

"I will asked once more, politely. Please leave," I said strain on my voice coming into effect.

"And I refuse yet again. Now what?" He asked I fisted my hands.

"Are you seriously looking for a fight?" I asked think this human was a fool to be here.

"Surely it has not escaped your notice that I am both armed and armoured. Any fight between us would be rather one-sided," he stated.

"All the more reason for you to go!" I exclaimed did he not realise that the moment one of the more ruthless or drunk elves realised he was here his blood would be spilled.

"I have no intention of leaving. Unless you intend to force me to do so?" He queried and looked at me.

I had three options know kill him, compromise with him or force him out 'Great now to decide best course of action.' I thought.

"You're not staying armed or not," I said

"Try not to die, I'll run for help!" Soris exclaimed but I grabbed his shirt as I already knew that this human wouldn't attack me.

"No need, I am not here to fight you. Still I find such bravery most impressive… do you not agree Valendrian," He said as the Elder of our alienage came over.

"I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades," He said smiling "It is good to see you again, my old friend. It has been far too long" I was shocked that the Elder knew this human and called him a friend, I asked my question and he introduced the man as Duncan head of the Ferelden Grey Wardens.

"Why would a Grey Warden come here?" I asked curious about this strange turn of events.

Duncan explained that there was a blight and the Wardens were called to Ostagar the elder explained about the weddings and asked me and Soris to look after Duncan.

"Was there something else?" Duncan asked when he saw me looking at him.

"I have some questions," I stated and motioned for Soris to go which he did "Why are you here? Are you recruiting?" I asked and he said in good time and told me to enjoy the celebrations whilst they lasted.

"How do you know the elder?" I asked this made me very curious as far as I knew the elder never really interacted with humans before.

"Valendrian and I have known each other for almost twenty years… since the time I tried to recruit your mother in fact," he said I was shocked no one told me about this but racking my mind I remembered when I was a baby that someone who looked like Duncan had visited us.

"You tried to recruit my mother?" I asked slowly shocked from the information.

"I did. Your mother was a fiery woman. She would have made a fine Grey Warden," he said.

"What happened?" I asked and he told me he never made the offer as Valendrian had told him to let her stay with her family and he agree as there was no immediate need for recruits.

"But it seems she passed her training on to you am I right?" He asked and I immediately went into a defensive position.

"How do you know that?" I asked and he told me he had already heard a lot about me and that we could speak later. I walked to the platform that would be used for the wedding as my mind spun with what I had just learned.

Everyone gathered around and our betrotheds greeted us and I wished Soris good luck.

Valendrian made a speech and then differed to the Chantry member who had come to perform the ceremony when Vaughan appeared wanting to take some of the women he motioned to my bridesmaids, Valora and then Shianni he then looked at me Nelaros stood in front of me.

"I won't let them take Shianni," I said knowing that he would get hurt Vaughan stood in front of me and talked to me I told him to take me and leave the others but then something hit me and I blacked out from hitting something hard.

As I came to I heard Nola praying to the Maker ad Shianni making a comment about driving her insane as I pushed myself up Shianni said something and she sounded worried "OWW!" I exclaimed bring my hands to my skull as a splitting headache racked my head.

"You usually dodge better than that. This one will hurt for a while," Shianni said.

"They locked us in here to wait until that... bastard is 'ready for us'," Valora said I looked at the ceiling and decide to be blunt about what would happen knowing that any other plan would get the majority of us killed and that the bastard won't listen to reason.

"Chances are we'll be raped, beaten and killed," I said sighing as Nola prayed again I pulled her up and shook her "Keep it together okay we need to think of something," I said once I was done I petted her head to keep her calm.

One of my bridesmaids suggested that we do what they want and try to forget it and Valora agreed but Shianni said it would be worse if we didn't resist our sharp ears detected the sounds of footsteps.

"Be quiet. Don't do anything until I say," I told them before turning around to face the door 'I have one knife I knew I should have hidden some more.' I berated myself as the door opened and some guards came in.

Nola resisted and they killed her then two of them grabbed Shianni then the leader and another got Valora and the last bridesmaid then the last two came towards me they.

"Yes, come closer. I'll behave honest," I said eyes the blades on their backs 'If I can grab one I can stop them and save the others' I thought then Soris came in with a long sword and slid it to me I grabbed it and sliced at them before stunning one we managed to killed them and Soris saw Nola's body.

"Nothing rattles me. You know that," I told him, I was more worried for the others he said about saving them and that Nelaros was guarding the hall, we exited the room to see a human as he yelled at us, the elven servant knocked him out and told us where the others had been taken and we took off.

We came into a dining room and I tried to explain but thinking of no good reason I killed one of the three men that were there and we made quick work of the last two and took off again.

We entered a room only to see Nelaros killed before us the guards talked about whether to keep me alive or not but all I could focus on was Nelaros' dead body "You killed Nelaros! I'm going to enjoy this," I said as I felt rage burning inside of me before quickly killing the three humans.

"Nelaros... I'm so sorry," Soris said.

"He died to save me," I whispered as I picked up a simple gold ring the ring he would have placed on my finger during the wedding.

"Then let's make it count," Soris said I nodded and slipped the ring on as a memento we fought our way through the estate until I came to Vaughan's room I kicked the door open and marched in to see Shianni on the floor surrounded by the three Shemlen.

The three discussed about what to do with us and Vaughan asked what us being covered in blood meant "It means your guards are dead," I hissed my hand already twitching to the blade on my back.

Vaughan asked if we could talk this over and I gave him a blank look then asked if he really thought he could talk his way out of this then Shianni asked to get out of the place.

As Vaughan spoke I tighten my fists and just as he began to finish I struck him across the face "I'm done talking. Time to die," I said Then I quickly be headed him and killed the other two lackeys easily I knelt down to Shianni and pulled her close to me.

"He… he's dead. Tell me we did the right thing cousin?" Soris asked.

"What's important is that Shianni is safe," I said then I motioned to Soris to go to the others.

"D-don't leave me alone… please… please take me home," Shianni sobbed out as I tighten my grip on her she continued to sob and talk as I reassured her the others came out and I mentioned about getting out of their as I helped her up we returned to the alienage with Valendrian and Duncan greeting us and the others explained what happened and I told them that Vaughan was dead after the others left.

Duncan said that we had little time and I thought about leaving Denerim when an elf alerted us to the guards appears and he asked for the elder who spoke to him.

I knew what would happen to Soris and I couldn't allow that so I stepped forward "It was me," I said and he asked if he expected me to believe I did it I was told that I would wait in the dungeon then Duncan invoked the Right of Conscription and took me into his custody.

"You can do that?" I asked shocked the guard ordered that I leave the city today.

I spoke to Valendrian, Soris my father and Shianni they each said about what they thought I was sad to be leaving my home but I knew I had to go otherwise everyone else would suffer because of my actions I allowed a single tears to slip down my face before I set a mask on my face a mask that I would wear for the rest of my life as I walked away from my only home.


End file.
